


Pick it Up

by dontlietomehoney



Category: Marianas Trench
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontlietomehoney/pseuds/dontlietomehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh doesn't like that Matt's phone starts to ring just as they are starting to get to the good part of their evening, but he makes the younger man pick it up anyways while still continuing to touch and taste. Its up to Matt to keep quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick it Up

 “Ah! J-Josh!” Matt panted hard.

The singer was above him, their bodies sliding together, and they were quickly becoming tangled in the sheets of their bed. Matt huffed in slight annoyance and tried to kick said sheets away, but it was difficult with Josh’s hands holding him open. He tried to keep his feet flat on the mattress, his knees and thighs spread wide, and Josh was taking full advantage.

“So tight Matty,” Josh whispered close to the younger man’s ear.

Matt whined at the back of his throat, Josh’s cock just starting to sink in deeper. He wanted to be filled so badly, but Josh was taking his time. The older man’s hips were rocking back and forth, pushing in only a little at a time, and Matt was already losing the ability to string full sentences together.

“Josh- Joshy… Please… good- so good… more…want- ahh…”

“So desperate baby,” Josh smirked.

He let out a hiss though, when Matt’s nails raked down his back. The younger man was writhing beneath him, pushing his hips down to take more of Josh’s cock, and his chest heaved as he panted. Josh’s skin beaded with sweat, his control slipping as his hips finally came into full contact with Matt’s. The younger man let out a tiny sob, pulling Josh’s chest down to his own and wrapping his arms around Josh’s shoulders.

The singer rolled his hips, his cock moving deep in Matt’s tight heat, and the younger man keened softly.

“Is this what you want?” Josh asked. He pulled his hips back slowly before snapping forward, thrusting in fast and hard.

Matt threw his head back against the pillows and tilted his hips up as if asking for more, a strangled moan falling from his lips. Josh happily complied, picking up a steady rhythm and pumping his hips back and forth. He could feel the younger man’s muscles clamp tightly around him, squeezing his cock in the most delicious way.

“Fuck, Matty, you feel so good…”

The younger man let out little mewls, small little noises at the back of his throat, and he held Josh tighter. When Josh dropped down onto just his forearms, their chests slid together and their stomachs pressed close, trapping Matt’s own leaking cock between them. The singer’s tongue darted out, flicking over Matt’s collarbone before biting the tanned skin, and the younger man nuzzled his face into the crook of Josh’s neck.

“J-Joshy…Joshy,” Matt whimpered.

The singer smiled and sucked softly on the bite mark he had just left on Matt’s skin. “Yeah baby, what do you need- tell me.”

Matt rubbed his cheek against the singer’s shoulder, feeling his lower belly tighten as Josh continued to fuck him. His own cock was dripping with pre cum, and he could feel every thrust of the singer’s hard length curling his toes with how good it felt.

“Joshy… more… _please_ …”

The singer let out a loud groan, biting his lip as he spread his knees a little wider for better leverage. He was just about to give Matt exactly what he needed when he nearly had a heart attack.

A shrill ring sounded from the bedside table, the phone’s ringtone on high. Matt usually laughed when the sound frightened Josh, but this time, as Josh’s heart raced for reasons entirely unrelated to the way his cock moved in and out of his boyfriend, the younger man didn’t even seem to notice. Josh stilled his hips, irritated at the man below him for having to always keep his phone so loud, and right fucking next to them.

Matt whined, “No, no Joshy please! D-don’t stop. Fuck, please!”

“Pick it up Matt,” Josh told him firmly.

The younger man pushed his ass down hard, drawing the singer in deeper, and sighed. Josh moaned, but that damn ringing was so loud in his ear, he couldn’t concentrate. He pushed up onto his hands and knees, his cock sliding out of the younger man, and Matt sobbed. Josh paused, dipping down to slide their lips together for a brief moment, then moved his lips to Matt’s ear.

“I’m not nearly done with you yet Matty,” he whispered as he simultaneously reached over towards the nightstand. “But you had better pick up the damn phone.”

Matt’s eyes popped open, confused and shocked as Josh handed him the brightly lit device that was still shrieking with the obnoxious ringtone. He took it with shaking fingers but still looked up at the singer in question.

“R-right now? Joshy please, I need you.”

As if to prove his point, the younger man lifted his hips off the bed and dropped his free hand to wrap his fingers around Josh’s wrist. He brought the singer’s hand to his entrance and Josh couldn’t help but let his fingers slide into the already stretched hole. It was slick with lube and easily took two digits. Matt sighed in contentment, letting his eyes slide shut even as that damn phone continued to ring.

Josh would have thought it would have stopped already, but no.

An idea sparked in the singer’s mind though.

He stilled his fingers and leaned forward. “If you don’t pick up that phone right fucking now and answer it Matty, you won’t get what you need.”

Matt sputtered, “B-but Joshy-”

Josh smiled and his tongue darted out to lick up the column of Matt’s neck. “And try not to moan baby.”

The guitarist whimpered, his muscles clenching around Josh’s fingers. He had been so close. He breathed out heavily, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t even read the caller I.D. as he brought the phone back into his line of vision, so he just hit the green button and pressed it to his ear. The instant he did that though, Josh’s fingers began pumping into him again, curling and twisting.

“Fuck,” Matt shouted.

He had already completely forgotten about the phone pressed to his ear, but was quickly reminded when the voice on the other end spoke up.

“If anyone should be saying that, Webb, it’s me! It took you long enough to answer the damn phone. What are you doing?”

Matt brought his other hand up to his mouth, biting down hard on his knuckles for a moment. Josh wasn’t just finger fucking him now; the singer was teasing his cock as well, and Matt was right back where he had started. His back arched as Josh wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and squeezed. Matt panted hard.

“Hey, are you there?”

That damned voice again. Matt’s eyes fluttered back open and he glared at the phone as best he could. “W-who is this?” he asked shakily.

The voice deadpanned. “Very funny. It’s Ian, what the hell are you doing? Sounds like you’re breathing pretty heavy.”

Matt groaned, for many reasons. Josh was prodding at his entrance with a third finger, sliding it in slowly next to the others and dipping down to run his tongue over the head of Matt’s cock. When the singer’s lips wrapped around the tip, enveloping it with wet heat, Matt whined and rocked up into Josh’s mouth.

“Matt?” Ian’s voice was loud next to Matt’s ear.

“H-huh?” Matt was feeling dazed.

Josh’s lips were suddenly gone and he nuzzled into Matt’s inner thigh. “Gotta stay quiet baby, they might know what we’re up to,” Josh whispered.

Matt didn’t have to see the older man to know he was grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat. Josh loved this, driving Matt crazy while he stayed calm and fucking collected. As if to prove that point Josh dropped back down, his lips sliding down Matt’s cock until he was nearly buried completely in the singer’s pliant mouth, his throat working around the younger man’s cock to take him deeper.

“Oh fuck,” Matt whined. His fingers gripped the phone hard and he swallowed thickly. “I-Ian… uh shit… c-can I call you back?”

“No,” Ian huffed on the other side of the phone. “Damn it, _you_ were supposed to call _me._ ”

Josh began bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling on the underside of Matt’s cock, his tongue piercing catching on the sensitive spot just below Matt’s tip when he pulled nearly all the way off. His fingers continued to work the younger man, searching for that little bundle of nerves.

Matt was writhing on the bed; a hand clamped over his mouth to cover the soft little mewls and moans that would have tumbled out of his lips. Josh could hear a faint buzz of noise from the other line. Ian, Matt had said, was talking up a storm and it didn’t sound like he was stopping soon. The guitarist shuffled around, his legs falling flat before lifting back up and tightening around Josh’s shoulders. The singer now had one hand pressed down on the younger man’s lower belly, rubbing soothing circles into his skin while he hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard.

 His fingers bumped into a small hard spot in Matt’s heat and the younger man wailed behind his hand, the sound strangled and broken by the cover he had over his mouth. Josh had found his prostate and wasn’t letting up on it. The singer curled his other fingers in the same direction and rubbed over the spot again and again. Matt’s back arched, his toes curling into the mattress as he tried to work his hips down hard onto Josh’s fingers and up into the singer’s mouth. His belly was tightening fast.

Matt bit his lip hard and pulled his hand away from his mouth, breathing heavily into the phone. “Ian _please_ let me call you back!”

There was a squawk from the other line, Ian berating the younger man for not paying attention. Matt sobbed out his frustration and lifted a shaking hand back to his mouth. Ian wasn’t giving up, but neither was Josh.

The singer could feel the tightening of Matt’s muscles around him. He pumped his fingers faster, battering the younger man’s prostate with attention, and slid his tongue over the slit of Matt’s cock. Matt was shaking hard, his legs trembling. His chest was heaving fast as well he sucked in breath after breath through his nose. He could barely hear Ian’s voice coming through the phone anymore, and he realized that his arm had dropped down to the pillow beside his head. He couldn’t even hold the small device up anymore.

Leaving the phone where it was next to his head on the pillow, Matt reached down. His fingers brushed Josh’s heated skin and Matt pushed weakly towards it, searching. His palm rested on Josh’s cheek, feeling the muscles work in the older man’s jaw as he sucked him down once again.

Matt mumbled behind his hand, feeling incoherent, and Josh suddenly pulled off. Whining softly, Matt used all of his strength to look down at the singer who was watching him closely. Josh licked his lips, his mouth shining and red from what he had been doing, and he smiled.

“I want you to come like this Matty,” he spoke with a raspy voice. His fingers twisted and pumped into the younger man’s heat, and his eyes sparkled. “Can you stay quiet long enough baby? You’re not talking much to Ian; maybe you should let him know you’re still there.”

Matt wanted to kill him, but he didn’t want him to stop either. He groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow with exhaustion. His fingers groped for the phone again and brought it to his ear.

“S-sorry, w-what was that?” Matt finally asked.

Ian sounded just as tired as Matt felt, but he started again. “I was saying-”

Matt stopped listening again. The second he had spoken into the phone, Josh had chuckled low in his throat and took Matt back into his mouth. The younger man’s stomach clenched, his lower belly coiling tight as he felt his release barreling towards him.

Josh was still working his fingers at a steady pace against the younger man’s most sensitive spot, and he let his lips slide up and down Matt’s cock at a faster pace. He wanted to see the guitarist cum, wanted to taste him. And most of all, he wanted to see if he could make the man scream when Matt was trying his best to stay quiet for him.

He began humming softly, bringing his lips up so they were wrapped only around the head of Matt’s cock, and swirled his tongue. He tasted the pre cum there and let his piercing rub against the slit of Matt’s cock. The younger man couldn’t stop the moans that were literally slipping through his fingers. He was so fucking close. And then Josh was spreading his fingers deep inside Matt’s heat, stretching him open and fucking him harder.

Matt’s control snapped. His back arched high and his legs wrapped around Josh’s shoulders. He was keening loudly, his hand having slipped from his mouth, but he had enough sense to cover the mouthpiece of his phone.

“J-Joshy! Fuck Joshy _please!”_ Matt sobbed.

Josh continued to pump his fingers in and out, but slowed the pace, working Matt through his release. The younger man’s cock had jerked between his lips, filling his mouth with stream after stream of the thick white liquid. Josh’s eyes slid shut at the taste, and he made sure to swallow down every drop. When Matt was completely drained he slumped down against the mattress, his limbs feeling heavy and useless.

Josh pulled off of Matt’s spent cock with a pop and let his fingers slide out of the younger man one at a time. With his free hand he ran his palm up Matt’s side soothingly. Matt looked wrecked.

“So fucking pretty Matty,” Josh murmured.

His gaze focused on the younger man’s hand and the phone loosely grasped in it. Josh smirked and reached down to pull the device up to his own ear.

“-the fuck is going on? Matt? Are you still there? Were you screaming?”

“Sorry,” Josh rasped. “That was my fault.”

The line was silent for a moment.

“Hello?” Josh asked, his lips quirking into a devious smile.

Ian’s voice was low and angry. “I can’t fucking believe you two.”

Josh laughed and crawled up the younger man’s body to straddle his waist. “If it makes a difference you’re the one that interrupted us.”

Ian sputtered. “You mean- the whole fucking time he was- Oh my god.”

“Like I said, you interrupted us Casselman, and I wasn’t about to wait for you to lecture my boyfriend while he wanted to get off,” Josh leaned forward and pressed his lips to Matt’s cheek.

The guitarist opened his eyes slowly, finally coming down from his release. His breathing was finally slowed down to a normal pace, but his eyes still looked glassy when they turned towards Josh. The younger man smiled though, his lips curving up into a blissful smile.

Josh smiled too and rocked his hips forward slowly. “So Casselman,” he started again, “I think you should really just let him call you back.”

Ian let out a coughing sound, “Yeah. Most definitely. Sorry- uh, yeah. Sorry about that.”

Josh rolled his hips again, his cock sliding against Matt’s skin. “Mmm… don’t be.”

“Oh my god,” Ian murmured again before the phone went dead.

Josh tossed the phone aside and wrapped his hand around his still hard cock, pumping it for a moment before releasing it again. It was his turn now. He shuffled forward a bit, his knees on either side of Matt’s chest, and lifted up onto all fours. His hands pushed into the pillows beside Matt’s head and got the younger man’s attention. He still looked so dazed, and that made Josh smile wider.

“You did so good baby,” Josh told him.

Matt’s eyes were shining, his hands lifting up to rub at the undersides of Josh’s thighs. Josh’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, he hadn’t touched himself while he pleasured Matt, but he was already so close. When he opened his eyes again, the younger man was licking his lips but was no longer looking up into Josh’s eyes. His gaze was focused on what he wanted to taste.

The younger man lifted his head, his lips parting as he let his tongue dart over the tip of Josh’s cock. The singer shuddered and tilted his hips forward to give the younger man better access. Matt moaned softly, his lips wrapping around the thick length before him and sucking it in. Josh’s legs began to shake but he shuffled forward a bit more anyways. Matt’s neck was craning a little far and Josh didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable with the angle. The younger man seemed to agree as he urged Josh’s knees up and over his shoulders so the singer was effectively straddling his chest.

Josh pulled his torso up, his hands gripping the headboard, and he rocked his hips forward. His cock slid more easily into Matt’s mouth and Josh sighed with how good it felt. He was a little surprised with this whole situation as well, he had never expected to be in this kind of position before, but he was quickly learning to love it as Matt’s throat opened around him and pulled in him further.

“Fuck Matty,” Josh hummed.

His lower belly was already tightening, and Josh let one of his hands drop down to frame Matt’s cheek. He could feel the muscles working there under Matt’s smooth skin, but he let his hand dip farther, his fingers tightening in Matt’s hair.

“’S- ‘s this okay?” He asked brokenly.

Matt relaxed further beneath him, and let out a small sound of approval. Josh squeezed his eyes shut and pumped his hips forward, fucking into Matt’s mouth. The younger man moaned around Josh’s cock, loving the weight of it on his tongue. Josh continued to thrust slowly into the wet heat of Matt’s mouth as the younger man urged him on with hands on his hips. His nails were digging into the singer’s skin, pulling him in faster, and Josh grunted above him.

“Fuck Matty, so damn good for me,” Josh moaned.

Matt tightened his lips around the singer and let out a soft noise of his own, the vibrations from the sound jolting through Josh’s cock. The singer whimpered, his hand tightening in Matt’s hair, and that was the only warning he got. Matt pulled back to Josh’s tip just in time for his mouth to be filled with the singer’s release. He moaned softly and swallowed it down; kissing the tip of the singer’s softening cock when he let it slip from his mouth completely.

Josh was panting, his legs trembling as he moved back down the younger man’s body and flopped down beside him. Matt turned into the singer’s chest, Josh’s arms wrapping around him. The singer buried his hand in the younger man’s hair again, but massaged his scalp this time, making the younger man sigh happily.

“Th-that was interesting huh?” Josh asked, his chest still rising and falling quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

Matt laughed and spoke with a raspy voice. “Very interesting.”

Josh tucked Matt in closer to his chest and rubbed his thumb over the younger man’s cheek. “Let’s not try it again though yeah? Ian’s probably traumatized for life.”

Matt huffed and nuzzled into the crook of Josh’s neck. “Stop talking about Ian.”

Josh smiled and pulled the younger man from his hiding spot. He tilted Matt’s face up and brushed their lips together. Matt sighed and opened his lips for Josh to push in with his tongue. Josh could taste himself mixed with Matt and he groaned, nipping at the younger man’s lips.

“I love you Matty,” he murmured against his mouth.

Matt pecked his lips to Josh’s again before pushing back into the singer’s neck. “Love you too.”

Josh hummed happily, his eyes falling closed. Matt was already asleep tucked into Josh’s chest, and the singer was fast following his lead. 


End file.
